After the pain
by Detective paofu
Summary: its been 10 years and shinichi is still conan, Ran is getting married. what will happen? Currently on rewrite!


Chapter 1: it all ends or starts?

Disclaimer I do not own detective Conan

XXX

Ran sat at the window, staring into the street. The rain outside pattered onto the window, the gloomy skies matching her current feelings. Her fingers traced a raindrop on the cold surface of the glass as she thought about what happened 10 years ago...

_10 years ago_

"_Ran is that you?"_

_Ran lit up when she heard his voice, "Shinichi?"_

"_I'm sorry." _

_A cold feeling entered her stomach as she grasped for an answer, "What do you mean shinichi? Sorry for what?" _

_Ran gripped the phone tightly not even noticing that her knuckles had turned white._

"_I can't come back. I'm sorry..."_

_She felt her anger rise quickly and thought of all the times she was left alone. On Valentine's Day, at the restaurant and the nights she cried herself to sleep. Ran lost it._

_She shouted. _

_She screamed. _

_She told him never to come back ever again. She regretted it before the phone hit the transceiver. _

_Shinichi never called back._

_Why would he after what she said?_

_End_

After that incident Conan moved into shinichi's old house, he claimed that the Kudos' had allowed it. Neither Ran nor Kogoro had protested. Kogoro was just happy that the 'Brat' had finally stopped leeching of him but Ran still made sure that Conan would be alright on his own; visiting him regularly to check up on him or just to chat.

As expected she finished high school and went to law school, persuading her mother to train her to be a lawyer. Conan on the other hand became a high school detective. Somehow she wasn't that surprised, and nowadays he would be on the newspaper regularly for solving a case and whatnot.

The rain finally stopped and Ran opened the window, taking in the warmth and clear skies. A sudden vibration in her pocket caught her by surprised and ran quickly took out her phone and warmth flooded into her chest when she saw the caller ID.

It was her _Fiancé_. Takahashi Takeru. Head of TT Industries. In short she was _engaged_ a celebrity of the economic world. Ran quickly picked up realizing she had drifted off. "Yes?"

"Hey Ran!" Takeru's suave voice floated through the speaker, "Hey back to you! What's up?" she answered warmly; twirling a lock of her black hair absentmindedly.

"I'll be working late today. A huge project has just been launched you know!"

"Aww! What about our dinner date?" Ran pouted childishly and Takeru chuckled loudly.

"Sorry darling! I'll make it up you!"

A slight pause.

Ran sighed dejectedly, her plans for a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant crushed.

"Alright... See yo-" She was left talking to a dial tone. Ran huffed angrily. "Rude much..."

She shut her phone disappointed; guessing that a quiet (lonely) dinner was her only option tonight. Ran snapped her fingers, apparently getting a bright idea. Ran's fingers were bold and precise as she pressed the keypad of the phone; a great sense of familiarity flooding through her.

Ran pressed the phone to her ear; a beep sounded signaling that the receiver had picked up the phone. She felt a smile spread on her face.

"Hey Conan, You hungry?"

xoxo

"So Ran nee chan, why did you call me out again?" Conan inquired, cutting a piece of meat and taking a sip of his wine. Ran smiled mischievously and twirled her fork before replying "This dinner is your treat Conan kun!". She laughed when he nearly choked on his wine.

"You're evil Ran nee chan." Conan muttered and he gave her an irritated look. Ran just giggled and went back to her food. Occupied with the food, Ran didn't notice Conan staring at her.

Conan couldn't help but be entranced by her as she ate, her tongue sliding over the spoon hypnotically, her hair that looked so very soft. His heart pounded painfully in his chest and he felt his cheeks redden slightly. After so many years, he could not help but think that she was still so beautiful. _But she's not mine_, Conan thought a wave of sadness and anger rushing through him.

"Conan kun?" Ran called out worriedly when he had stopped eating and was just sitting there in a daze. Conan snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a somewhat pathetic laugh. "Yea?"

Ran raised a brow but said nothing. Conan mentally sighed in relief as she occupied herself with the food again. _That was too close._

He quickly slipped into 'tease-ran' mode and said "Isn't your fiancé worried that you're eating a romantic dinner with another man?" Conan laughed and dodged when she threw a small piece of parsley at him. "Of course not Conan kun." Ran retorted, starting on a bowl of salad, " Unless you consider this a date?"

Conan swore his heart stopped for a brief moment.

"Not at all Ran nee Chan." He quickly turned his attention back to the food effectively stopping the conversation. Ran could have sworn she had seen a hidden emotion in his eyes in an instant before it was gone again. She went to the salad, ignoring a nagging feeling at the back of her head.

xoxo

"Thanks for walking me home conan kun." Ran said after they had finished dinner.

"No problem."

The rest of the walk was occupied by a small conversation and some light teasing. "The culprit did that?" she laughed while Conan sighed in annoyance. "Honestly, why couldn't people just stop committing crimes if they can't cover it up properly?" They reached a traffic light and he pressed a button, "But if that happened then wouldn't you and the police force be out of a job?" Ran pointed out but Conan didn't agree. "Isn't that be better for everybody?" he argued scratching the back of his head. "I mean everybody would be safe right?"

Ran rolled her eyes good naturedly and aimed a light punch at his shoulder half jokingly. "But that would be too perfect no?" The light turned green and both started to cross the road. "Yes but its still-"

Conan saw headlights heading straight towards them and he grabbed her wrist. "RAN LOOK OUT!"

She was face first with the headlights before a strong force pulled her away, and the car barely missed her. Both their breaths were coming out strangled puffs as they tried to recover. "Ran are you okay?" She jumped when his voice entered her ears, his hot breath tickling her ears and neck. Ran tried to remind herself to breathe as she felt her back press against his chest and for a minute ran felt a giddy sensation overcome her.

"Its-s ok I'm-m fine." Ran quickly pulled her body from his, confused at why she felt a little disappointed from loss of contact. Conan frowned and leaned closer to her. Ran felt like her heart stopped when Conan had taken her hand and pressed a kiss onto her wrist. His lips were soft compared to her hard skin which had been toughened up over years of karate.

"It was bruised because I grabbed it too hard." he explained and though it was dark Ran had seen his face turn crimson before turning away hurriedly. Saying he had something to do urgently and Conan walked away rather quickly, waving goodbye in the process. She heard him say something like "Shit" or "stupid so stupid" as he hurried away. Ran was still in a daze even during her walk home. Her heart just couldn't calm down. Kogoro had opened the door and commented on her red cheeks. Ignoring him, she went straight to her room and never came out for the rest of the night.

**A/N:**

**So everybody how's the new chapter? Good? Bad? Is it better than the original? Please leave a review! I think my writing did improve a bit though!**

_**Detective paofu out! :)**_


End file.
